


Slip Away

by Murderisinallofus (Insanityisinallofus)



Series: Musically Inspired Pearls of Time [1]
Category: The Dark Fae Twins, The Home of Troubled Ones
Genre: A/U, Angst, Blood, Crying, Death of family, F/M, Last words, Loss of Twin, Magic, Out of Character Canon, SuperNaturals, dark fae - Freeform, medical ick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanityisinallofus/pseuds/Murderisinallofus
Summary: Siblings. Twins. Destined to be together against the world.How will it go over when one becomes injured...?Even to the point of death?
Relationships: Shiloh Venom/Xavier Venom
Series: Musically Inspired Pearls of Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663258





	Slip Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slip Away](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/664240) by Ruelle. 



Shiloh hadn’t been able to stop crying. 

The tears started 2 days ago when her brother; her anchor, her twin, had been brought home by the Thomas brothers, broken bleeding and barely alive. The injuries consisting of stab wounds, broken bones and even a concussion, all dealt to him as “retribution” for crimes he didn’t commit, by townspeople that feared their small family. She blamed herself, how could she not, they were so intimately connected, she knew something had been wrong with him long before he was brought home, yet somehow her sweet brother had managed to hide from her just how severe his condition was. 

Mother and Father had spent the past two days since then working on him, the small in-home hospital the manor had was severely unequip for dealing with injuries of his magnitude but they had nowhere else to go, the dark magic that plagued both twins having gone almost nuclear under such heavy damage, Shilohs mental presence in her unconscious siblings mind being to one thing that had dulled the magic enough it allowed their family close to him. Mother and Father had forbidden her, thus far, from entering the clinic while they worked on him. Leaving her to sit outside the door in a nearby window sill and wait. 

The female was left to enter a trance-like state, being next to unresponsive to the rest of her family. All of her energy focused on being as close to her sibling as she could in their “safe space”, a mental plane they, up until recently, had constantly shared, though now it was dark and devoid of her brothers usually light, she knew he was there, but his mind was far too weak to appear to her in his corporeal form. She was there now, finding it so much much harder to find her brother, when a gentle touch scared her nearly out of her skin, pulling from her mind she saw Father standing in front of her, a sad look in his eyes. “Shiloh…” He started softly, watching as her eyes shed more unstoppable tears. “We can’t save him… We have done everything we can, there is too much damage that we can’t see...His defensive dark magic will kill any doctor that gets close if we take him to any hospital outside this godforsaken town… he doesn’t have long left…” Shiloh stared at him. The man that had taken in both of them when they were abandoned by everyone else in the world, and for the first time in her life felt completely alone. 

“Can I… Can I see him at least… Please…?” She murmured brokenly to him, watching his face when she could see clearly, watching him nod before she stood and moved to the door, chewing on her lip as she opened it. Inside, the room was a sterile white, the counter and trays were full of bloody clothes and medical tools, evidence of their parents relentless work, the back was had one large window in the center and beneath it resided the only bed and there is where she found her brother, hooked up to a menagerie of machines she could never hope to know what they all did, bandages covered him like spots on a leopard and all around him danced the dark magic, the black mist like sulfuric acid to any human it touched and like a burn to any supernatural. Shiloh stepped inside then, turning and looking at Richard, their father with a broken expression before she closed the door. Turning back to the bed and taking soft steps forward.The only light in the clinic that was on, being the one above her brother’s head, the light drowning him out in a bright white, leaving him looking even more sickly and pale then he already was. The female making an absent silly observation that, even like this, her brother was still as handsome as always appeared. The female pushing the thought away and instead reached out with her magic to meet his, the dark red swirling with the black as Shi moved to sit down beside him, moving to gently take his hand, the comfort of his sisters magic and her touch summoning some unseen strength in him, the male holding her hand back as his eyes took a minute to function and open, wincing at the light and the pain, before he adjusted and saw his sister. His sweet 6 minutes younger sister. 

Seeing his eyes open brought a sad smile to her face as she spoke softly, her voice breaking as tears slid down her face. “Hey Lo…” Xavier focused more on her and opened his mouth, speaking in an even weaker and raspier tone than his twin. “H-hey… Mari…” Shiloh felt her heart clench at her brother's nickname for her. “Lo….-” She started, the tears coming easier now. “I… know.” He interrupted. “I’m dying… aren’t I?...I don't have much more left in me, even… even now… I feel it” His statement pulled a whimper from her “Lo...please… don't go...I-” She sniffed. “I can’t do this alone…” The male chuckled, causing a painful coughing fit, droplets of blood being expelled before he covered his mouth with his other hand, hiding his bloody smeared palm from her as he looked at her once it had subsided. “Alone…? Do you really think I would leave you alone…? What have I always promised you…?” 

She wiped her tears “That we would face the world together. Always..” He smiled, his teeth bloodstained. “You bet… besides… you still have the family...the best one we could ever ask for…” He wheezed, a shudder running through him. “you're ...in great hands…” he murmured, coughing and giving a hard noise of pain. “Lo...I don’t want them… I want you… my brother…” She squeezed his hand gently, though this time his grip didn't respond, causing panic to seize her. “Lo…?” She eyed him, whining when she looked into his eyes, the male losing strength by the moment and they both knew it. Shi reached up and gently ran her fingers through his hair. “I will miss you… so much… “ She whispered to him. 

“I know… but I will be waiting for you… live your life sister… don’t waste it grieving for me…” He whispered back, his breath heavy with the tang of iron and copper, the metallic scent of blood. His words causing a distressed noise from his twin. “You were my one constant Lo… from the time we were born… It's not supposed to end like this… please…” Xavier slowly lifted the hand he held hers with to his mouth, kissing it gently leaving blood on the back of her hand. “I love you Mari. I’ll be waiting for you on the other side…” He whispered gently as his eyes slowly closed and his grip loosened. 

Shiloh gave a strangled noise as she felt a sharp pain, almost like a snap of a rubber band, the presence of her twin in her mind gone with his last breath, the ceaseless tears no longer silent as sobs came from the female and she moved to hug her brother one last time, the reality that came crashing on her along with the silence in her mind too much for her. Moving to gently kiss his forehead before laying him back and stepping away, looking at the shell that had been her other half mere moments ago, moving to leave then as the black mist dissipated, her own magic retreating to her. Standing in front of the door she hesitated, she grits her teeth as she grabbed and turned the door handle. 

Opening the door, her mind a million miles from her parents who waited for her, the young lady hissing sharply at them when Richard went to touch her, moving to walk by them and to her own room, shutting the door and sliding down it, looking to the door that led to the shared bathroom between her and her brother. Started to sob again, lost as to how it had come to this so suddenly and the fact that when her brother had slipped away…

A part of her had as well...


End file.
